Por Amor
by Aiko31
Summary: ¿Que es peor que morir en una guerra? haber sobrevivido a ella y soportar la perdida de tus amigos ademas de la persona a la que amas.. Yato x Regulus . pésimo summary lo se primer fanfic de saint seiya espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Ya era tarde y llovía intensamente como si el cielo también llorara a los perdidos, y como el cielo el lloraba, lloraba amargamente pues ¿Quién iba a decirlo? El muy orgulloso y terco santo de bronce Yato lloraba sin remedio. Había pasado ya una semana desde el final de aquella maldita guerra santa en la que murieron muchos de sus compañeros de armas, santos de Athena,y también la misma diosa a causa de la estúpida ambición de un estúpido dios. Por ellos lloraba, porque no podía olvidarlos, por sus amigos como Tenma, por su maestro Sísifo y por todos aquellos santos (ya sean de oro, plata o bronce) que se sacrificaron para que hubiera paz en la tierra; pero por quien más se lamentaba era por él: la persona más tonta, inocente y amable que había conocido, de ese chiquillo que tenían la misma edad que sin embargo se convirtió en un santo dorado por ser un prodigio, al que a veces le habían dado ganas de estrangularlo por ser tan tonto, el santo dorado más joven: Regulus de Leo, de quien ,Yato, se había enamorado(aunque le costó admitirlo al principio)y que fue milagrosamente(para él) correspondido…

**FLASH BACK**

Era de noche y ambos se encontraban observando tranquilamente el cielo estrellado sentados en las gradas del templo de Leo aunque ciertamente Yato no debería estar ahí, sin embargo gracias a la astucia de Regulus se había colado hasta ahí sin que se dieran cuenta los otros santos de oro, siguieron observando el cielo en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por Regulus..

Oye Yato-dijo el León dorado con una expresión un tanto pensativa

¿Qué quieres gatito?- dijo Yato medio burlón (apodo que le puso Yato a Regulus cuando están solos y que Regulus no rechazo XD)

Regulus sonrió y pregunto ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?. De la impresión Yato casi se cae y mira a su amigo con incredulidad

Por... ¿porque lo preguntas?-dijo un tanto rojo el unicornio

Es que la otra vez iba con el maestro Sísifo a presentarme con el patriarca y escuche gritándole a Manigoldo que por su culpa una chica del pueblo iba a tener un bebé y tengo curiosidad- explico tranquilamente Leo mientras Yato lo miraba atónito

¿Y no le preguntaste al maestro Sísifo? –dijo nervioso Yato

¡Claro que le pregunte! Y me dijo que unas haditas traían a los bebes de un lugar lejano y los daban a sus mamas

¡QUE!- a Yato ahora si le daba algo, Sísifo su maestro, Sísifo el santo de Sagitario, Sísifo el general del ejército de Atena ¿había dicho eso?

Si una mentira ¿verdad?- siguió Regulus- porque no creo que Manigoldo se vista de hadita para darle un bebe a la señorita. Yato solamente lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su mente recreaba la imagen de santo de cáncer con vetidito, alitas, con una varita una mano y cargando un bebe, puso su mano sobre la boca para evitar reírse (Si manigoldo se enteraba de todo eso los mandaba a ambos al yomotsu) mientras que Regulus lo miraba con inocencia.

¿Pasa algo Yato?

Nada- dijo el unicornio conteniendo la risa- ¿y los demás santos?

Le pregunte a Shion y me dijo sobre un repollo, Aldebaran que los traía una cigüeña, Manigoldo no me dijo nada mas bien me amenazo con mandarme al Yomotsu si le volvía a preguntar sobre eso, Asmita dijo algo pero no le entendí nada , Dohko no estaba, El Cid que nacen de un huevo, Kardia estaba en Acuario y me lo iba a decir pero Degel lo convirtió en un bloque de hielo y dijo que era muy joven para saberlo y Albafica que nacen de las flores- conto Regulus mientras Yato lo miraba con la boca abierta y un tic en su ojo derecho.

¡¿Y esos eran los grandes y poderosos santos dorados?! (Aunque usted no lo crea XD)

Y bien Yato ¿de donde vienen los bebes?- volvió a preguntar inocentemente Regulus mientras Yato tragaba en seco y compadecía un poquitín a los santo de oro al verse en la misma encrucijada.

Eh la verdad solo se que nacen del amor de un hombre y una mujer-dijo el unicornio nervioso

¿Del amor?- se sorprendió el dorado con los ojos brillantes que perdieron su brillo al hacer la siguiente pregunta-¿y solo de un hombre y una mujer? Es una lastima – suspiro derrotado

¿Por qué?- pregunto Yato y al instante se arrepintió porque Regulus lo miro son una rara expresión en la cara y el sintió una especie de cosquilleo en es estomago

Porque – empezó a decir el dorado- hay un chico que me gusta y hubiera querido tener una familia con el

¿Ah si?- dijo el de bronce sintiéndose un poco triste-¿y se lo has dicho?

No- repuso el león alegremente y Yato sintió un raro alivio- pero se lo pienso decir ahora

¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Yato sorprendido- pero es de noche y de seguro esta dormisdo (tanta inocencia )

No importa – dijo Regulus – porque el eata bien despierto y en mi templo

Pero si aquí no hay nadie mas que noso…- no pudo decir mas porque de pronto se encontraba echado contra el suelo y Regulus estaba encima de el- ¡Regulus! ¿Qué te.,.- otra vez no pudo hablar mas porque Regulus lo beso y Yato quedo paralizado mientras sentía que los labios del santo de oro presionaban sontra los suyos. Y entonces Yato reacciono pero de una manera que sorprendió tanto a Regulus como a el mismo porque sus brazos rodearon al de Leo ylo presionaban contra si y devolvía es beso a Regulus que al sentirse correspondido miro con entusiasmo a Yato antes de profundizar el beso…

Minutos después (¿o fueron horas?) ambos se separaron respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas rojas y con el cabello totalmente despeinado.

Bien,eso fue revelador- comento Yato un poco rojo al tiempo que Regulus soltaba una risita y le tomaba la mano a Yato

Ahora lo entiendes ¿verdad?- susurro Regulus- me gustas Yato desde la vaz que nos conocimos

Tu también me gustas Regulus- dijo Yato ruborizado- aunque no lo quería admitir al principio..y..- no continuo

Yato ¿Quieres… Quieres ser mi novio?- dijo un nervioso y súper rojo Regulus que a Yato le pareció tierno.

Claro que si ,gatito- dijo Yato sonriendo al tiempo que Regulus contento le dio otro beso pero más corto- pero creo que debería regresar, no me mires así gatito, que si no me encuentra se armara la gorda.

Tienes razón-se resigno el de Leo- te acompaño- mientras cogía del brazo a Yato y se escabullían escaleras abajo sin saber que habían sido espiados por dos personas que se habían ocultado detrás de una columna

Joder…-susurro uno de ellos- no sabía que se atraían de esa manera, tu sobrino sí que es avezado, Sísifo.

Lo sé- dijo risueño el otro o mejor dicho Sísifo de Sagitario- me alegra que por fin se hayan declarado ¿no lo crees así El Cid?

Cierto, pero es triste que esos jóvenes tengan que sufrir-dijo Capricornio- ya sabes a lo que me refiero Sísifo, se acerca la guerra y muchos morirán en ella.

Tienes razón – dijo el arquero dorado- pero estoy seguro que ellos aprovecharan el poco tiempo de paz queda al igual que nosotros ¿Eh Cid?-le guiño pícaramente al Cid quien se ruborizo pero le sonrió en respuesta.-¿subimos a Sagitario? Y así ambos amigos (¿?) subieron hacia Sagitario para tener una amena "charla".

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y fueron felices durante esos meses antes de la guerra, reuniéndose en secreto por las noches en Leo mientras su amor crecía hasta que…

Llego ese día: el inicio de la guerra santa contra Hades que para el por siempre seria un dia maldito. Recordaba del día en que fue a su primera misión fuera del santuario al territorio enemigo durante la guerra y la reacción de Regulus.

**FLASH BACK**

No puedo creerlo- murmuraba el santo de Leo- ¿Qué pensaba el patriarca al mandarte a una misión así? Mientras hablaba caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

No se – respondió unicornio- pero sabes que las ordenes del patriarca son indiscutibles, además no seré el único de broce que ira también ira Tenma y otros más, algunos de plata y Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra, son 2 santos dorados que irán ¿Qué puede pasar?

No sé, no se –dijo Regulus exasperado- no es que no confié en Aries y Libra es que Yato… ¡tienes menos de un año como santo de bronce! ¡Te falta experiencia! Me preocupa, al menos me sentiría mejor si yo también fuera.

Sabes que no se puede Regulus-dijo Yato mirando con severidad a su novio- los demás santos dorados deben quedarse a proteger a la señorita Athena, además- se acerco a Regulus que se había sentado en una grada con la cabeza gacha y se sentó junto a él- sabias que esto pasaría, los santos de bronce y plata son los primeros en ir a la batalla, yo iré pero volveré – Regulus lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules que Yato tanto adoraba

Lo prometes- susurro Leo

Claro que si, gatito bonito- rio el unicornio mientras besaba suavemente al dorado- ¿Cuándo el gran Yato te ha mentido?-bromeo mientras Regulus se reía

De acuerdo-suspiro Regulus- ten cuidado y aléjate de Pegaso

¿De Tenma?- dijo confundido Yato-¿Por qué?

¡Estas siempre cerca de él! ¡Los he visto!- exclamo el de Leo un tanto celoso- no me gusta… . Yato lo miro antes de reír.

¡Estas celoso! ¡Estas celoso!- se burlo mientras Regulus se ponía rojo

¡Claro que no!-Leo parecía un tomate maduro

Si , si lo estas- celebro unicornio- pero no te pongas así , Tenma solo es un amigo, tonto, pero un amigo, además se que le gusta alguien- inflo el pecho sabedor de una gran información que sabía que su novio querría saber.

¿Y quién es?- curiosidad de Leo activada

No te lo dire-rio Yato

¡Vamos Yato!- insistió el otro

Pero luego de largos minutos de insistencia Yato cedió.

De acuerdo, escucha-acerco su boca al oído del León y susurro algo

¡Que!-Regulus estaba con los ojos como platos (la curiosidad mato al gato XD)-¿Estás seguro Yato?

Sip,la otra vez que regresaba a la habitación lo oí hablar en voz alta mientras dormía- dijo el de bronce mirando con diversión la incredulidad de Regulus- y dijo :¡Te amo, te amo linda sa..!- Regulus le tapo la boca

Shhh, no digas nada- miro con precaución a todos lados- si es cierto es mejor que nadie lo sepa al igual que lo nuestro.

Claro- dijo Yato sonriente (sabia que nadie debía saber lo de él y Regulus no por el escándalo que al los dos les daba igual si nos porque era peligroso por si algún enemigo se enterara el unicornio seria perseguido)-creo que ya debo irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para partir, se acerco a Regulus y lo beso antes de retirarse mientras Regulus lo miraba con preocupación y susurraba:

¡Ten cuidado, Yato!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ahí empezó todo, la aparición de Hades/Alone cuando casi muere (se pregunto en ese instante como se sintió Regulus al creerlo muerto), conoció a yuzuriha, a los de Jamir, su travesía en el inframundo para salvar al tonto de Tenma, la muerte de Asmita y de tantos otros: Albafica, Aldebaran, Manigoldo, El patriarca, El Cid, Hakurei, Kardia, Degel, Sísifo y finalmente Regulus, Tenma y Athena. En ese instante Yato sintió tanta rabia y dolor que empezó a golpear el suelo creando un pequeño hueco mientras sentía su mano adolorida y que estaba mojada al mirarla vio que tenía heridas en la mano y escurría sangre; de repente, empezó a reírse descontroladamente, no de alegría si nos de desesperación: Desesperación porque estaba con vida, desesperación porque se sentía solo e inútil, Desesperación por los que murieron.

Hasta que callo y se llevo la mano ensangrentada a la cara manchándola de sangre pero no le importo porque sintió que lo embargaba el odio, hacia Hades y compañía pero sobre todo contra si mismo. ¡No debió voltearse! Cuando estaba en el barco yendo al lienzo perdido voces de su pasado lo llamaron y el fue tan idiota que se dio la vuelta, y lo dejo solo, a Regulus, lo dejo solo ante la muerte…

**FLASH BACK**

¡Yato!¡Yato!-se sobresalto al oír esas voces: eran sus amigos de su tierra natal ¿Cómo es que estaban ahí?. Sintio que sus compañeros se daban la vuelta ¿escucharon ellos algo?

¡Yato!- no haría caso, seguramente era una ilusión

¡Yato hermano!- se puso pálido de golpe, era la voz de su hermana, su resolución flaqueo.

¡Yato!¡Yato!- su hermana y sus amigos lo llamaban finalmente no pudo contenerse y se volteo, mientra que en su cosmos resonaba la voz de Regulus que le gritaba desesperado:

_¡No te voltees Yato!-_ demasiado tarde ya se había dado la vuelta y no vio nada :solo oscuridad…y a sus compañeros convertidos en ese mismo instante que su cuerpo se paralizaba y sintió miedo.

_¡No debiste haberlo hecho!¡tu cosmos se está..!-_Otra vez Regulus le hablaba por el cosmos

_Lo lamento-_ contesto y entonces se dio cuenta alarmado de que Tenma iba a cometer la misma estupidez y se apresuro a detenerlo al tiempo que le explicaba porque no debería hacerlo

_¡No me dejes!_-le rogaba Regulus

_Lo siento gatito-_ le contesto por cosmos-_ fui un estúpido_

_Quiero verte_

_No lo hagas si no terminaras como yo, sigue adelante…protege…a nuestra diosa-_ Sentía que su mente se iba apagando mientras escuchaba los gritos de Regulus y Tenma y le envió un último mensaje a Regulus…

_Te amo gatito dorado-_ la oscuridad lo envolvió

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se odiaba por eso, por haber volteado y dejado solo a Regulus, dejado que muriera. En ese instante tomo una decisión y levantándose camino como un robot hasta un gran precipicio y extendiendo los brazos, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, se dejo ir….

Caía… caía sin evitarlo mientras una vocecita molesta le reclamaba que el suicidio no era algo digno de un santo de Athena ¿Pero acaso era ya un santo de Athena? No lo creía porque desde que despertó en la tierra no sentía su cosmos, según Yuzuriha porque Athena quería que vivieran una vida normal, pero para el la vida ya no era lo mismo. Sonrió amargamente al ver que estaba a unos metros del suelo pero no sintió miedo si no paz "_los veré a todos por fin…sobre todo a él" _fue su último pensamiento antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo y una cálida oscuridad lo envolviera sin percatarse que un pelirrojo miraba atónito todo aquello mientras gritaba ¡Yato!

No sentía nada, se encontraba flotando en el aire sintiéndose muy ligero y veía el cielo lleno de estrellas miro abajo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba encima del santuario, nunca pensó volver ahí, había escuchado rumores de que había un nuevo patriarca ¿sería Dohko o Shion? No lo sabía, no creía que hubieran muerto pero quien sabe…

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _le sorprendió una voz ¡su voz! Se volteo lentamente y lo vio: vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, su desordenado cabello castaño y sus ojos azules llenos delagrimas.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_- repitió con voz trémula mientras Yato se acercaba lo miraba dulcemente a los ojos lo beso con suavidad y contesto tranquilamente.

_Por amor-_ y abrazo a Regulus con fuerza mientras una luz los envolvía y aparecieron todos sus amigos muertos: Tenma le guiño un ojo y alzaba el pulgar, Athena le sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos, Manigoldo mascullaba "estúpido niño", el patriarca y su hermano lo miraban felices a los dos, su maestro Sisifo lo miro resignado mientras decía "Yato tenias que ser "mientras El Cid negaba con la cabeza divertido y el resto de los dorados reian (aunque Kardia más que nada gritaba "¡Pero qué pareja!" antes de ser callado con un coscorrón por parte de Degel).

_"aquí es donde pertenesco con mi familia"-_ pensó Yato antes de dirigirse con Regulus junto a ellos antes de desaparecer en luz brillante

No puedo creerlo- murmuro un joven de largos cabellos verdes mientras observaba una tumba recién hecha

Ni yo -suspiro su compañero - ¿tu que crees,Shion?

Ni idea, Dohko- dijo el joven patriarca - ¿Por qué Yato? ¿Por qué?

Y en ese instante escucharon una suave voz en el aire que decía _"Por amor"_

Ambos compañeros se miraron y sonrieron tristemente al comprender el significado de esa frase y regresaron en silencio al templo de Athena mientras rogaban mentalmente que todos sus amigos descansen en paz.


	2. 243 años después

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya The lost canvas espropiedad de Shiori Teshirogi Y Saint Seiya de Masami Kuramada**

Bueno este Segundo capítulo esta algo relacionado con el primero, todos saben que cada 243 años Athena y Pegaso reencarnan para enfrentarse al mal y me preguntaba ¿Podrían reencarnar algunos santos de Athena? Y ¿vivir una vida normal? ¿Recordaran el pasado?

**Capitulo 2: 243 años después…**

Era de noche con el cielo lleno de estrellas y miraba fijamente a la figura que estaba delante de él, no podía verlo claramente solo sus ojos de color azul aunque le parecía que a veces su cuerpo emitía ciertos destellos esa figura se acerco lentamente a él y por alguna razón se puso nervioso y entonces el le hablo:

_Nunca te dejare solo, siempre estaré junto a ti…_

_¿Siempre?-_pregunto sin darse cuenta

_Siempre…-_dijo la figura y acerco su cara a la de él mientras que el joven sentía que su corazón latia con fuerza y se acercaban mas hasta que...

¡RIIIIIING!-sonó un despertador y un muchacho muy confundido se levanto

¡Maldición!- se quejo Yato Furukawa mientras se levantaba con pereza, había tenido ese sueño muchas veces pero últimamente se repetían con más frecuencia, no sabía que significaba pero de alguna manera se sentía ansioso como si estuviera esperando algo o …¿a alguien?

¡Yato! Ya es hora de ir a la escuela- escuchó decir a su mama y dejo de pensar en su sueño.

¡Ya bajo!-grito y fue al baño de su cuarto a asearse para luego vestirse y bajo al comedor.

¡Buenos días!- saludo alegremente Yato- Mama, Papa y enana

¡No soy enana!- se quejo su hermanita de 9 años mientras su hermano mayor le revolvía el cabello.

Para mí si lo eres – dijo el adolescente de 15 años – pero no te quejes porque por eso eres la consentida

¡Mama!- se quejo la niña - ¡Papa!

Ya Yato no te burles de Yumi- regaño su madre mientras que su padre solo los miraba con una sonrisa mientras leía su periódico- apúrense los dos y tomen su desayuno que se les hace tarde.

Los hermanos obedecieron y en veinte minutos Yato ya salía a la escuela corriendo por que se le hacía tarde y cuando llego a su aula ya estaba en clase solto un gemido de resignación y entro al salón pidiendo permiso al profesor.

Yato ya estas en preparatoria y sigues llegando tarde- le regaño su profesor mientras sus compañeros se reían-bueno siéntate que les estaba hablando a tus compañeros de la llegada de un nuevo alumno que fue transferido aquí desde Inglaterra.

No lo he visto afuera- dijo Yato

Seguro que aun esta en dirección en unos minutos vendrá- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro el director.

Disculpe profesor pero va a entrar el nuevo alumno- anuncio el director al escuchar eso casi todos los estudiantes empezaron a cuchichear sobre como seria el nuevo.

Claro director que pase- acepto el profesor

Pasa por favor – indico el director al joven que estaba afuera y este entro al verlo Yato sintió que su a su estomagó le daba un vuelco mientras lo veía boquiabierto: era un joven alto cabellos castaños, piel clara y unos grandes ojos AZULES.

Bien preséntate

Hola, soy Regulus Smith y espero que nos llevemos bien- saludo alegremente el chico paseando la mirada por todo el salón y encontrándose con la de Yato ampliando un poco mas la sonrisa.

_Te encontré- _sin saberlo ambos jóvenes habían tenido el mismo y raro pensamiento

Bien Smith siéntate al lado de Furukawa- dijo el profesor

El chico obedeció y se fue a sentar al costado de Yato mientras este se sentía un tanto nervioso.

Ho…hola- tartamudeo el pelinegro

Hola- contesto Regulus con una sonrisa e iba a decir algo mas cuando el profesor empezó a dictar la clases.

**EN EL RECESO…**

Yato estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro cuando una voz lo saco de su lectura.

Oye Furukawa- se sobresalto y al levantar la mirada casi le da algo era Smith

¿Si? –dijo

¡Toma! – con una sonrisa Regulus le ofreció un jugo que había comprado

Ah, gracias- por alguna razón Yato no protesto y acepto el jugo- por cierto mejor llámame Yato

Entonces tu llámame Regulus- dijo el otro- ¿entonces somos amigos?- se sentó.

Claro- dijo Yato- si quieres te ayudo a ponerte al día.

Gracias- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa quedándose ambos en silencio.

Yato- interrumpió Regulus- tal vez sea una tontería pero ¿no tienes la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes?- Yato casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando-

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto intranquilo porque el también tenía esa sensación

No se – trato de explicarse el castaño- como si nos hubiéramos visto en otro lugar…

Yato iba a decir algo cuando…

¡TANNN!( N.A: no soy buena para recrear sonidos u.u) sonó el timbre de termino del receso haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo y terminaran su charla al ver que sus compañeros entraban al aula.

**Después de clase…**

Yato se disponía a salir tranquilamente del salón junto con Regulus (N.A: que rápido se unieron) cuando escucharon que una chica venia corriendo llamando a Yato.

¡Yato!- dijo la chica-

¿Qué quieres Tsubaki?- pregunto el pelinegro -¿algún chisme que te haigas enterado?- no lo decía con ironía Tsubaki era un tanto chismosa pero era su amiga.

No, no es eso – dijo la chica- me he enterado que va haber un evento de pelea que dicen que es muy interesante, está organizado por la fundación Kido( una de las más poderosas y ricas que hay en Japón)y voy a ir junto a Shisui,Mitsuki,Hiro y Hayate; y quería saber si tu quieres ir claro que Smith también esta invitado- dijo lo ultimo mirando de reojo a Regulus.

¿Cuándo es?-pregunto Yato interesado junto a Regulus que también estaba interesado.

Este sábado- dijo Tsubaki- nos reuniremos aca para ir juntos al lugar

Vale, iré- dijo Yato- y tu Regulus.

Claro- dijo el castaño feliz de que lo invitaran y luego pregunto - ¿y como se llama el evento?

El torneo Galáctico – dijo Tsubaki.

¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje. Yato vera otra vez (aunque no lo sepa) a un amigo. ¿Qué dirá Regulus al ver las peleas? ¿tendrá nostalgia? Y sobre todo ¿reconocerán a su antigua diosa?.

Reviews por favor


End file.
